


Murphy's Cops Law #7

by Python07



Series: Murphy's Cops Laws [6]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen, Gene doesn't suffer fools lightly., Ray was a dumbass.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small fic based on Murphy's Cops Law #7: Placing a gun back in a shoulder holster with your finger on the trigger will cause you to walk with a limp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Cops Law #7

The first thing Sam Tyler heard when he walked into the squad room was Gene Hunt yelling at some poor unfortunate. At least it wasn’t him. The office walls didn’t have much of a muffling effect and a graphic curse hit his ears loud and clear.

Chris Skelton approached Sam. He gave a small smile and handed Sam a mug of steaming black coffee. “Mornin’, Boss.”

“Mornin’.” Sam took a sip and asked quietly, “Who’s getting chewed out?”

Chris bit his lip. He stared at the floor and shuffled his feet.

“It’s not a suspect, is it?”

“No,” Chris answered lowly.

“You must have shit for brains!” Gene shouted.

Sam ducked his head to see Chris’s blushing face. “Chris,” he tried gently. “What’s going on?”

“Stupid fucker!”

Chris jumped at Gene’s voice. He looked at Sam sheepishly. “There was an accident last night.”

“I don’t give a damn how drunk you were! You don’t make mistakes like that and survive on my squad!”

Chris rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s Ray.”

Sam just stared at Chris. “What did he do?”

“We got thoroughly pissed last night,” Chris stuttered and stumbled to an embarrassed halt.

“And?”

Suddenly, Gene flung his office door open and shoved Ray out. “I might just have to keep you on desk duty even after you’re healed up.”

Ray Carling put his hands up. “I didn’t mean it, Guv. It won’t happen again.” 

Sam noticed Ray limping. He nudged Chris. “Did you two get in a fight?”

Chris swallowed. “No. Ray…he…”

“Here’s a lesson that every rookie knows.” Gene angrily pointed at Ray. “Placing a gun back in a shoulder holster with your finger on the trigger will cause you to walk with a limp.”


End file.
